Small waste disposal devices are common in hospitals, doctors' offices and other locations where waste is generated and must be disposed of in a sanitary manner. Further, if the waste emits odors, the waste disposal device should also contain odors emanating from the waste.
Several waste disposal devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,612,099, 6,804,930, 6,851,251 and 7,146,785, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.